Tragedy Hits
by Isis78-13
Summary: This is a Tragedy. Title kind of says it all. It is a one shot, short story. and you just have to read it to find out.. Please!


_Hi everyone! I am still working on Nighmarish Heaven. But this idea just jumped at me. It is tragic, and I wrote it while listening to "Easy" preformed by Rascal Flats and Natasha Bedingfield. It is a great song and it just helped inspire me to write this._

_Please review_

_~Isis_

_Key_

_HJG – Hermione Jean Granger_

_STS – Severus Tobias Snape_

_APWBD – Albu__s __Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Tragedy Hits

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HJG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts trying to keep the tears at bay. Things just didn' t make since to here since her and her love called it off. It was so stupid. Really the fight was just about the worst thing ever. She didn't want to go to the Library. It wasn't really the library that she didn't want to go to. She didn't want to go with Him. You see she was late, her period was supposed to start 5 days ago. It never did. She was going to preform a pregnancy test while he was away. It wasn't even really about the Library, they had been fighting a lot. Hermione blamed herself for half of it. She just didn't feel like she normally did, and with all that added stress.

Hermione grabbed her stomach as another wave of dizziness rolled through her. She held on to the wall for support, forgetting to hold the tears back, she felt a few slide down her face. She quickly wiped them away, hoping to avoid the tear tracks on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ STS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus stomped through the castle. He was mad. Mad that he had no idea what was going on. No idea why his heart hurt so much. She was just another professor. Another professor that he had had sex with. Granted he hadn't had sex with one of his coworkers ever. That shouldn't case this pain though. It felt like he couldn't breath. Like a part of him was missing. Of course he never let it show. He hid his pain behind a mask of blankness, of uncaring, or dreaded potions master. Just like he always did.

He turned another corner, fading into the darkness once more, unaware of the scene just three hallways down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HJG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She really should have known better. To get sexually involved with anyone, let alone a co-worker. This just wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to become a great transfiguration teacher, then take over Head responsibilities, then maybe even become deputy headmistress. Never in her life did she think to become involved with anyone. To make a mistake and get pregnant. A family is not what she wanted. She didn't think she could do it. She had to though. She had to be there for the little one growing in her stomach. She had to tell the father.

Slowly her back slid down the wall, sitting on the ground she hugged her knees to her chest and let out a silent sob, fallowed by one then two. Soon she couldn't stop, and her whole body was shaking. Trying to ease the heart break she was feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ STS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus heard it before he saw it. Someone was in th ehallway in front of him. Someone was crying. Their sobs so heart ranching, even a strong man would succome to tears. He felt a few slide down his face, and he was even angryer. Who ever was crying was making him cry. It had better not be a student or they would lose upwards of one hundred points from their house. This was just what he needed. Another reminder that he was lossing himself, his edge. His hard shell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HJG ~~~~~~~~~~~

She was oblivious. A heard of one hundred raging dragons could of stomped by her, and she wouldn't have heard. Her heart was breaking, and there was no misery worse then that of heartache. She was going to have a baby, loose her carrier, her life was changing. But that wasn't even all of it. She was scared. Severus would never love her again, could never love her again. She was going to bring their baby into the world where his father hated him, and his mother was just a shell of her former self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ STS ~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight that became him when he turned the corner was one he never expected to see. The love of his life, the women who had caused him so much pain in the last week was the one who was making such Heart ranching sounds. Hermione Granger was sitting against the world. Oblivious to the world around her. The sounds coming from her were enough to break anyone's heart. He was unaware of himself as he ran to her. Kneeling down, he took her hands in his. Her head shot up, and the pain in her eyes was the worst thing he had ever seen. On his own accord he through his arms around her, hugging her close to his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ HJG ~~~~~~~~~~~

He was really here, he cared for me. His arms were wrapped around me, comforting me, telling me everything would be okay. But I knew it wouldn't. Nothing would be okay. We were in the middle of a war. If the Dark Lord found out about us we were dead. Deader then dead. This can't be happening. This life is not one to raise a baby in, have a family in. How stupid could we be. I need to tell him. Tell him before it is to late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ STS ~~~~~~~~~~~~

A baby. I am having a baby. A baby with Hermione Granger, the know-it-all. The one person since Lily Evens that has trully cared for me. The one person I have trually cared for since that firey red head. Now one drunkin night without protection and we were having a baby. What if the Dark Lord found out. What if Dumbledor found out. This is the worst time in the world to have a baby. But do I really care what my masters think? Should I finally thing of myself for once? Can I affored to have something stop me from doing what I know I need to do. This is bad, so bad. We have to get rid of it. Before anyone can find out. We can't bring it into the world. Anything with my DNA would be cursed, doomed from the begaining.

~~~~~~~~~~~ HJG ~~~~~~~~~~

He wants to get rid of it. Distroy my baby. Our Baby. How could he say that. I don't care how logical it is. I can not do it. I can not kill a living thing. Not one related to me at least. I love it already, Even though it is less then two months old. I love the thing growing in me. He can't take it away from me. Can't kill it. He will have to kill me first. And if he trys I will kill him. I don't care about the ruddy headmaster. I don't care about the Dark Lord. This is my Baby. Our baby, and he just wants to distroy it. Never. I won't let him.

~~~~~~~~~~ STS ~~~~~~~~~

I can't belive she won't see logic. Won't see that this baby will be cursed. It doesn't matter how much of her is in it. It will be doomed from the begaining, Less then a halfblood, but not a mudblood. This has to go. I will kill her if I have to. I don't care if I love her. Wait love. Did I just say love. She has to die. I can not let this weakness be found out. If it were to be found that I loved her. That I had a child with her. They would use her against me. They would turture her for information. I would be found out as a trader. I would be killed, or worse. I would be allowed to live in hate. Never knowing what it was like to have a friend to have companionship again. She had to die. I have to be the one to kill her. It is the only way. Then our baby will never know a world f hate. Never know his parents.

~~~~~~ HJG ~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe it. His wand is drawn. Pointed at my heart. He is really going to kill me. All because of this baby. Because I told him. I knew I shouldn't have. And now I am going to die. Would it had really been that hard to give up the child inside me. Yes it would have. I would rather die. I will not lose this child. I will not become a shell. If he is going to kill us. He is going to die as well. I am powerful. I am smart, and I know just the spell to cast. If he kills us, he will die to.

~~~~~~ APWBD ~~~~~~~~

What a sight to come across. The Potions master and the Transfiguration teacher, locked in an embrace, a child in her womb. Her child. His child. Their Child. To think this war has lead even the strong to choose death. It was obvious what happened. They were in love. Had finally found each other. Lost soul mates doomed to never find a happily ever after. They were with child, but couldn't face their child going through the pain, the torture that they went through. He cast the killing curse, she cast the curse to bind the three of them. Bind them together in life, in death, in pain. Forever together. If one was to die, the others would be seconds away. It was so sad, but so romantic. A tragic love story in this never ending war...


End file.
